User talk:Shieldmaiden
Yay!! You archived your page. Was timing you... XD Took you four weeks, but it's not as if you were on here all the time either. I've really missed ye, ye know? Update on Bluestripe. Holly Vorsicht der Nacht 13:28, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Haha I finished Bluestripe the Warrior!! I'll bet ye said I couldn't do it, did nae ye? Weall, ah deed! Holly Vorsicht der Nacht 22:58, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Oh, okay. Yeah I hope he writes more too.-Segalia Riverstorm Beware 'cause I'm about to go into fullblown Bloodwrath! 07:10, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Little update on FoM. Things are about to get interesting.--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 03:47, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Update is good, sorry I didn;t get it to you sooner, I didn't have much time this week. I was really great but I saw some quotation marks miss when Keyla and Tullgrew were talking, and when Keyla was trying to staunch the blood from Brome's ear, instead of Grumm you said Brome, like, "He turned over his care to Brome" instead of "He turned over his care to Grumm" besides that it was great, but if that was planned, then OK--Aerothorn Shadowbaen I'm Not Going Down...Down Without a Fight! Update On The Runaway. There's a poll too. By the way, did you get the idea of raging from The Underland Chronicles?--Rorc Ee aye eeeh! 01:06, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Fren's Quest rewrite is out! Lookit me blog :D Althyana Slitbane III I draw for cookies! 04:27, May 29, 2010 (UTC) LOL, you could've told me, since now that i've read them i'll be able to write those parts more convincingly from Rorc's point of view instead of always from some other character's.--Rorc Ee aye eeeh! 02:45, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Jean! --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 14:50, June 4, 2010 (UTC) I are saying Hi back to the one by the name of Chris. Hello, ladies. All your base are belong to us! --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 15:07, June 4, 2010 (UTC) All your base are belong to us? It's an internet meme. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 15:36, June 4, 2010 (UTC) This --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 16:05, June 4, 2010 (UTC) what up? hey Shield, how are you???? i just finished reading "The Sea of Trolls" by Nancy Farmer. did you read that book and get the idea for the name "shieldmaiden"? because there is a character in that book with that name, sort of. anyhoo, ttyl wot! --Laurel Haremaid Come and talk with the hare, wot! 02:36, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Update.--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 16:19, June 7, 2010 (UTC) the book is by Nancy Farmer. it's a really good book, but pretty gory and a little sad. :( it's about Vikings and trolls and raids and giants and weird birds and poor innocent villagers. good ending, though. you should check it out! --Laurel Haremaid Come and talk with the hare, wot! 19:10, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway, almost finished with book two!--Rorc Ee aye eeeh! 18:46, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Out of Curiosity..... Did you have a Spanish class with Mrs. Neve this year? Apologies if I'm wrong. Strike that. Although you both have the character Shieldmaiden, are both fond of Redwall, are both the same age, and both have the same sibling w/correct ages, you aren't who I was thinking of. Ironic. My apologies for interrupting. :) --Lord Mactalon 06:08, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Update.--Pinedance Coneslinger Why do you fear death? 05:49, June 15, 2010 (UTC) You can Youtube, right? Alright, if you can, go to Youtube and search "Naruto Fanflash" (I think there are 6 videos) and "Naruto Party" (About 7 vids, I think.) --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 21:38, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Voting for my contest Hi! I was wondering if you could vote in my art contest. Just go here to vote. Please vote in all three polls. Thanks! Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! Outcast chapter re-write. Holly ThornbladeThe True Warrior 22:54, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Update Guess what? I've updated The Runaway! There's a poll too.--Rorc Ee aye eeeh! 22:28, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Who said the polls are accurate? Well, the second poll i just want to know what people think, but the first one...I might not be using any of those. (which would make it even more suprising when I do get to the end)--Rorc Ee aye eeeh! 19:38, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Small update on The Mossflower Revolution. I need a name for VK's weasel counselor, who you can learn about here. --Vermin King 22:15, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Rise of Freedom.--Rorc Ee aye eeeh! 18:13, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Ee aye eeeh! 16:31, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Rise of Freedom--Rorc Ee aye eeeh! 19:25, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Ee aye eeeh! 18:43, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Hey, did you ever finish reading my first fan fic? If so, have you started on my second one yet? I'm not trying to force you, because I know you've been busy lately. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 01:22, September 2, 2010 (UTC) You want to know if I want your critique? Go ahead. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 01:57, September 2, 2010 (UTC) I don't know if you ever check the talk on your fanfic list but can you check out my fanfic? It's a prequel to Doomwyte. Thanks...-Selra, Fox Warrioress Decisions, decisions:to kill you or not? Good or bad? 19:29, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Okay, thanks a lot! I really appreciate it-Selra, Fox Warrioress Decisions, decisions:to kill you or not? Good or bad? 14:35, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Wait, it's a prequel to TSQ not Doomwyte, sorry. Thanks again-Selra, Fox Warrioress Decisions, decisions:to kill you or not? Good or bad? 15:39, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway.--Rorc Ee aye eeeh! 01:29, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Rise of Freedom.--Rorc Ee aye eeeh! 19:47, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway.--Rorc Ee aye eeeh! 01:21, October 4, 2010 (UTC) what's up i am going to be on the redwall wikia every day now Update On The Rise of Freedom--Rorc Ee aye eeeh! 19:24, October 10, 2010 (UTC) like i said in the car i aammm sssssoooooooo ssooorrryyyyyyyyy bbbbbuuuuuttttttt iiiiii cccccaaaaaannnnnn nnnnooootttt ggggggggoooooooooo ttttoooooo uuuuunnnncccccooooommmmeeennnnn grounds tonight Only 60 more edits until I surpass you! Then, I will become the user with the second most edits! Mwahahahaha! >:) --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 04:59, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Fan Art Hey, I was wondering if by any chance you knew what cybercatmia uses to color her pics.--Rorc Talk Ee aye eeeh! 18:56, October 24, 2010 (UTC) LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG overdue update on The Shieldmaiden's Second Battle... poor Prince ;) Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 22:17, October 28, 2010 (UTC) MWAHAHAHAHAHA! This edit shall rank me as the user with the second highest amount of edits! I have defeated you! Lightning strikes --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 04:42, October 31, 2010 (UTC) update On The Rise of Freedom.--Rorc Talk Ee aye eeeh! 00:33, November 1, 2010 (UTC) You read One Piece? Would you recommend it to me? My friend has a One Piece game that I played a few years ago. My favorite character is "Hawk Eyes" Mihawk. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 16:10, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Oh man, another cryptozoology lover. That makes me, you VF, and Richard. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 22:13, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway finally! I've changed to a new page, the old one was getting too hard to update on. So it's here.--Rorc Talk Ee aye eeeh! 21:17, December 8, 2010 (UTC) I got the first volume of One Piece yesterday. I can tell I'm going to like it. I already had been informed about One Piece by my friend a few years ago, but I am just now looking into it. Originally, my favorite character was Tony Tony Chopper with Hawk-Eye Mihawk being in second. Now it's a tie between Chopper, Brook, and Mihawk. I felt so sad for Zoro when his friend Kuina died! D: Poor guy. Anyway, I'll try to read as much as I can when I can get to the bookstore and have enough money to buy some more. (My library only has around two volumes of One Piece, and they are random in order like 7 and 18.) --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 19:20, December 18, 2010 (UTC) I found a website where you can read manga online. I had discovered it maybe 2 or three years ago, but I forgot about it and have found it again. So I can read One Piece there. I'm at the part where the beast tamer is trying to look for Luffy, Nami, and Zoro. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 00:43, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Talk Ee aye eeeh! 01:53, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Welcome Back! Nice to see that you're still around, I was beginning to wonder what had happened to you. To tell the truth I actually asked Neildown that question earlier today when we were reminiscing on the days I firsh joined, and how so many of the older users have left since last year. Yeah, schoolwork is annoying, but it'll end eventually...*sigh* but then you get a full-time job...ah, well, it's nice to have you back, we certainly missed you. --Rorc Talk Ee aye eeeh! 03:58, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Merry Christmas! --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 18:19, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Merry Christmas Merry Christmas! Hope to see an update soon, maybe as a Christmas present? *pleads with eyes* Well, hope your day is peaceful and enjoyable.--Rorc 50px Talk Ee aye eeeh! 17:39, December 25, 2010 (UTC) I like Zolo and Usopp a lot more now. I'm on Chapter 104. I read One Piece on Mangareader (I think that's it) --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 00:59, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Oh, I've read a good deal of it from when I subscribed to Shonen Jump. Hmm... I like Smoker. I think Arlong is the most despicable of all of them and that Don Creek put up a good fight. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 03:46, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Hi Shieldmaiden Hello Shieldmaiden I'm Niko Banks and I am so glad to meet you and I have to say I like your avatar its very cool well I hope to chat to you soon and enjoy the rest of your holiday.Niko Banks Whats up gangsta!, 09:20, December 28, 2010, (UTC) I wish >_< --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 02:27, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Now I'm at the part where it is showing Chopper when he and Doctor Hiruluk were together. Hiruluk just told chopper to leave and he ran off and the doctor was like "Please forgive me, Chopper..." --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 18:12, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc 50px Talk Ee aye eeeh! 01:50, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Now I'm on Chapter 177. Crocodile is the biggest jerk in One Piece! --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 17:32, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Update On The Runaway. It's short, but then again, it's almost finished! Next update will be nice and looong though.--Rorc 50px Talk Ee aye eeeh! 00:17, February 2, 2011 (UTC) im back i just read what happened, it is absolutly terrible. i think we should start a campgian for us all to change our pictures to Mr.Jacques as a tribute to his memory --Tree Climber Wich way to Holt Rudderwake? 03:44, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I already know he kills Ace :( --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 03:52, February 12, 2011 (UTC) What about Ohara? Good idea, I just changed my avatar. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 04:30, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Yeah our avatars, i just google search brian jacques images and found this one.--Tree Climber Wich way to Holt Rudderwake? 14:50, February 12, 2011 (UTC) The Straw Hat crew is in that town with Bellamy. They're trying to find out how to get to the sky island. Luffy was talking to Blackbeard. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 03:56, February 13, 2011 (UTC) HI! Nice to hear from you, as always. As for what's up, well, as of today I've finished writing The Runaway and now I just need to type it up and post the last few chapters. Thanks again for giving me a little pressure to do somthing other than just read and comment, it's been really fun. For school, the combination of Pre-calc and Physics is driving me nuts, mostly because Physics is like a second math course and I really don't like math. I can do math, but it's not enjoyable. What's goin' on with you?--Rorc 50px Talk Ee aye eeeh! 00:19, February 14, 2011 (UTC) update On The Runaway--Rorc 50px Talk Ee aye eeeh! 18:05, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc 50px Talk Ee aye eeeh! 19:58, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Update Last update of The Runaway. Thanks for reading!--Rorc 50px Talk Ee aye eeeh! 00:53, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Question Hello! My name is ScottyBlue. I was wondering if you would like to draw one of my characters for me. Name: Dankfur Clawhook Creature: Pine Marten (just about exactly the same body shape as a Sable) Fur: Reddish brown, darker brown on paws and tail, creamy-colored on throat, chest, and inside of ears. Clothes: Poofy-sleeved corsair's tunic, broad black belt with giant gold buckle, hooded and ornately embroidered heavy blue cloak (hood is worn up more often than not), tightish pantaloons, and a mask carved from an adder's skull. Weapons: Large gold-plated hook replacing a missing left forepaw; long saber, worn thrust through the belt instead of in a sheath; two pet blacksnakes many times his size who obey his every whim (they don't need to be included in the picture) Do nots: He has no extra hair on his head, no jewelry save a pin to hold his cloak in place, and no shoes. Let me know if this is too much to ask. I have drawn the character myself but am having a bit of trouble so I'd like to see some other people's concepts of him. Thanks, and God Bless, '--Scotty Bluefleck, Mountain Hare from the Highlands Matt 25:40' 20:53, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Update On The Rise of Freedom--Rorc 50px Talk Ee aye eeeh! 16:02, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Update On The Rise Of Freedom--Rorc 50px Talk Ee aye eeeh! 20:19, May 31, 2011 (UTC) update On The Rise of Freedom.--Rorc 50px Talk Ee aye eeeh! 17:01, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Update I know this is really late, but here's another update on The Rise of Freedom that's been sitting around for months and i've been too lazy to post. NOTE:It's on a new page, there's a link at the bottom of the original page and on my user page if you can't find it in the blog.--Rorc 50px Talk Ee aye eeeh! 21:05, September 12, 2011 (UTC)